


Abusive House, Burned Ties

by BlackandBlueMascara



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: 'I stepped out the window and onto the fire escape. I turned back towards my old room, "Goodbye Hell." I turned back towards the open world, "And hello freedom." I then climbed down the fire escape and when my foot hit the ground, I ran and never looked back.'
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	1. Prologue

I'm Perseus Jackson, but I prefer to go by Percy.

My godly parents are Poseidon and Hades. I was adopted by Dionysus, who is also known as Mr.D at Camp Half-Blood. He took me in when I ran away from my abusive mom and her husband.

In the end, I found a new family. I made friends. I made enemies.

I did things that I'm proud of. I've done things that I'm ashamed of.

This is just the beginning of my story.


	2. The Start

Percy POV

I use the water and shadows to my advantage every day. The shadows comfort me when people get too mean. The water heals my wounds, though they never got rid of the deeper scars like the one on my face. 

Monsters have tried killing me because of my scent. The first and only time I told momma, Smelly Gabe told me I was a freak. Momma only seemed sad for a few seconds then turned even meaner than before. 

‘Why don’t I have a family?’ I thought. 

‘You do have a family. You have people who care, we just can’t be there.’ The voice who calls himself Hades said. 

The first time I heard the voices respond, I thought I was going insane. I mean I still think I am crazy, years later. 

~Next Day~

Today is my seventh birthday. 

The front door slammed shut announcing that the people I live with, left. 

‘Percy, we will help you as much as we can. We can’t promise to be there all the time, but we will try.’ The other voice, Poseidon, called out. 

A bag appeared with clothing on the bed. 

‘You are a demigod. You are mine and Hades child. Always know that the shadows and water will protect you.’ 

I simply nodded and went to look at the bag and clothing. 

The clothing consisted of a blue t-shirt, black hoodie, blue jeans, and black converses. The necklace was a trident with pearls of the prongs and the ring was a skull with rubies as its eyes. 

I put the clothing and jewelry on. 

I grabbed the bag and started going through it. 

Toothbrush and toothpaste. Deodorant. Granola bars. Water Bottles. A sleeping bag. A bag of gold coins and 100 dollars. Another bag with golden brown squares, almost like fudge bars. A canteen that when opened smelt like my momma’s old chocolate chip cookies that she used to make before she married Smelly Gabe. And a pen. 

‘Drachmas; the money of the gods. Ambrosia and Nectar; both food of the gods. Use only when injured or in need of a little boost. Do not eat too much or you will explode from the inside.’ Poseidon explained. 

I grabbed the pen and uncapped it. 

“Holy shit!” I fumbled to catch it, as I dropped it in shock when it turned into a sword. 

I examined the sword. Anaklusmos. 

“Riptide.” My mind translated as I put the cap back on, turning it into a pen again. 

I pocketed the pen and grabbed the bag. I stepped out onto the fire escape from the window in my room. I turned towards my old room, “Goodbye Hell.” I turned back towards the open world, “And hello freedom.” I used the ladder to get down and when my foot hit the ground, I ran and didn’t stop.


	3. The Alley Meeting

I didn't stop running until I found an alley between two buildings. I stopped to even out my breathing before walking down the alley.

'Go to the shadows, Perce…' The new voice continued. 'You will stay safe there. You will need to be strong, little hero.'

The voice was strangely soothing.

I went into the shadows that covered the back of the alley and felt like they were wrapping around me.

I put the bag down and felt around for the sleeping bag. I pulled it out and laid it out in the darkest place.

I spun around and reached for Riptide when I heard voices towards the opening of the alley.

"Annabeth, you can't run off like that!"

"But mommy said that we will find someone that will help us."

'Talk to them. They will help you.'

I hesitated and it felt like the shadows gently pushed me forward.

'Traitor.' I thought

I saw two males and two females.

They were of different ages and one of them had horns? Everyone carried a backpack and different weapons.

The blond guy noticed me first, pushed the youngest girl behind him and held up his sword. The others turned and held up their weapons.

"Who are you?" demanded the blue-eyed girl.

I held up my hands "Who are you"

"I asked you first, now tell me. What is your name."

"Percy"

The horned guy looked at the blond male, "That's the scent I was telling you I smelt."

The little girl, Annabeth, exclaimed, "Luke, that's the one momma told me about! I know it."

Luke looked at the female who had wanted my name. "Thalia?"

She nodded and lowered her weapon. We all looked at each other until Annabeth spoke up.

"What are you doing in an alley?"

"Annabeth!"

"Sorry!"

"I ran away."

Luke spoke up, "We all did. Well, except for Grover here. He found us and is escorting us somewhere meant for people like us."

"People like us? Half-Bloods? There's more of us?"

"There's a camp with a whole bunch of you" Grover replied. "Kids of all gods and goddess, major and minor."

I nodded. "You're a satyr. Aren't you?"

He nodded, shocked.

"What? I'm not an idiot. You have horns and you said, "you" not us. As in you're not a half-blood." I looked at the rest of them. "Whose yalls parents?"

Everyone answered the questions.

"Hermes"

"Zeus"

"Athena"

"Poseidon…. And Hades"

How? Well let me tell you, I don't know myself. Plus it's not something I like to think about... My momma and my dads… Ewwww!

I looked at the darkening sky, "I need to sleep. And I'm willing to bet yall need to also."

I walked back to where my sleeping bag was. Everyone laid down when they got over their shock.

I fell asleep while Grover took the first watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! 
> 
> On my Wattpad I've uploaded a new book and am planning on posting more.
> 
> Heres a preview of my book "Thoughts"
> 
> Summary: "Everyone has a chapter they don't read out loud." This is my chapter... my thoughts I don't speak of.
> 
> "They aren't teaching us anything but how to rely on the government for help because all we know how to do is how to use a calculator to find out what 5 times 5 is."
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara for stuff like this and more!


	4. "It has been decided!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd Person POV (A/N: This chapter begins right before Chapter 2 when Percy is running.)

"Poseidon! Hades! How dare you break the oath! Together! With the same mortal!" Zeus started ranting.

Zeus was starting to get on Hades' nerves.

"Silence, Zeus. You broke the oath first. Not only once, but twice. With the same mortal in BOTH forms!" Hades screamed at Zeus.

Everyone watched the two fight like it was a ping-pong match.

"Peace brothers…" Poseidon started to say.

"Do not speak of peace! He is too much of a danger to be left alive!"

Dionysus could feel how insane this boy could become and thus causing the prophecy to come true.

'Athena' He called out to her telepathically.

She looked up from a book and nodded at him, showing that he had her attention.

'Isn't your daughter with my satyr, the son of Hermes, and the daughter of Zeus?' He asked.

'Yes, they're near the location of Perseus. Why?' She replied.

'Talk to her and send them to Perseus so he-they can make it to camp safely.'

'It's done. You care for the boy, don't you?"

It was a couple of minutes before he finally replied, 'Yes.'

"Harm him, brother, and there will be war." Demeter declared. Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Hestia nodded.

Zeus huffed. "Then what do you propose we do with him?"

"Watch him," Athena called out.

"What?"

"Watch him. You say that he is too dangerous to be alone, then watch him."

Zeus thought about it, "Iris, show me Perseus Jackson. With no sound on our side."

The air rippled until it showed Percy, who was running like his life depended on it. He soon stopped in an alley between two buildings.

'Go to the shadows, Perce. You will stay safe there. You will need to be strong, little hero.' Dionysus told Percy,

Percy went to the end and laid down his sleeping bag.

He then spun around, grabbing his sword.

Hades and Poseidon sat up in their seats, looking concerned for the safety of their son.

"Annabeth, you can't run off like that!"

"But mommy said that we will find someone that will help us." Athena smiled at Annabeth calling her mommy.

"Athena, why?" Poseidon was confused. Why would she help his son?

"It was Dionysus' idea. Plus my daughter doesn't deserve to stay on the streets any longer. And I believe you don't want Perseus to be without the camp's protection for long?"

Luke noticed Percy first, pushed Annabeth behind him and held up his sword. The others turned and held up their weapons.

"Who are you?" demanded Thalia.

Zeus was proud of his daughter taking command while Hera scowled at the bastard.

"Who are you?" Percy said in reply.

"I asked you first, now tell me. What is your name."

"Percy"

Grover looked at Luke, "That's the scent I was telling you I smelt."

"Luke, that's the one momma told me about! I know it." Annabeth exclaimed.

Luke looked at Thalia, "Thalia?"

She nodded and lowered her weapon. They all looked at each other until Annabeth spoke up.

"What are you doing in an alley?"

"Annabeth!"

Athena was a little upset with how her daughter didn't show her manners, while Hades and Poseidon glared at her.

"Sorry!" Annabeth squeaked

"I ran away."

Luke spoke up, "We all did. Well, except for Grover here. He found us and is escorting us somewhere meant for people like us."

"People like us? Half-Bloods? There's more of us?"

"There's a camp with a whole bunch of you" Grover replied. "Kids of all gods and goddess, major and minor."

Percy nodded. "You're a satyr. Aren't you?"

He nodded, shocked.

"What? I'm not an idiot. You have horns and you said, "you" not us. As in you're not a half-blood." He looked at the rest of them. "Whose yalls parents?"

Poseidon and Hades were extremely proud of Percy and how smart he was.

Everyone answered the questions.

"Hermes"

"Zeus"

"Athena"

"Poseidon…. And Hades"

Percy looked at the darkening sky, "I need to sleep. And I'm willing to bet yall need to also."

He walked back to where his sleeping bag is.

Ares laughed. "I like him. He has balls."

Everyone laid down when they got over their shock.

The Iris-Message disappeared when Percy went to sleep with Grover taking the first watch.

The throne room was silent until Hestia spoke up, "They won't survive on their own for long. Perseus scent alone will attract loads of monsters."

"She's right." Apollo agreed.

That drew the gods' attention to him, as the god of prophecy, he would know.

"What do you propose we do? The ancient laws-"

"Fuck the ancient laws, Zeus. I'm tired of having our kids die, just because some law says we can't interfere in our kids' lives." Hades ranted.

"I have a place they can stop at. Perhaps we can leave some stuff for our kids." Dionysus offered.

"Let us vote. Those in favor of the plan…" Dionysus, Athena, Hermes, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Apollo, Hestia raised their hands.

"...Those not in favor of her plan." Hera and Ares raised their hands.

"Those undecided." Hephaestus, Artemis, and Aphrodite raised their hand.

"It has been decided!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Guys!
> 
> Soooo I'm sorry for how longs it's been since I uploaded a chapter. I just got my laptop back and I had to redo the dates for uploading.
> 
> As of right now, I don't have a true updating schedule until I get all my book chapters already posted, edited and reposted. Then I will get a true updating schedule made.
> 
> Just for the record, my birthday is this Saturday and I'm lowkey excited.
> 
> All comments, kudos, and hits are deeply appreciated and always welcomed. It shows that you enjoy my writing and wish to see more, and quite possibly get you some special chapters!
> 
> Go keep up with me on Fanfiction and Wattpad as BlackandBlueMascara. I have a couple of books made just for Wattpad so follow to get updates.
> 
> See you next time, loves!


	5. Knock or In This Case "State your name"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this so late.
> 
> Follow me on Wattpad and Fanfiction at BlackandBlueMascara

Percy awoke with a start. He looked around confused, trying to remember where he was.

Luke saw Percy look at him in alarm before he saw recognition dawn in his eyes.

"You okay?" Luke whispered.

Everyone was still asleep.

Percy nodded, not trusting his voice.

He got up and walked out of the shadows. He noticed the sun was starting to set.

'It must be around 8:30.' Percy thought.

'It's 8:45, my boy.' The voice told him.

'Who are you and why are you talking to me?'

'My name is not important. You just need to know that I'm a friend and you'll meet me once you get to camp. As for why I'm talking to you, it is...well I care for you.'

'Camp Half-Blood?'

'Yes. Now you must get a move on. The monsters will smell you soon.'

Percy heard noises from the shadows. Everyone was up and getting ready for the walk ahead of them.

"It's time to go," Percy said as he walked to his sleeping bag.

He found a map on his bag.

'The map will guide you to safe spots to sleep, stores, anywhere you need to go. Only you can use it.'

When the map was unfolded, it showed a map of the United States and a key.

The key read:

Black dot- Percy

Gray dot- Companions

Red dot- Enemies

House- Safe Houses

24 Hr- Store, Open 24 Hours

Golden Trail- Trail Need To Take

"Guys, the gods gave us a map," He called out.

The others gathered to see the map.

Thalia looked at Luke, "The house is near the South Carolina border."

The top left corner started to glow, when it died down, it read:

2 hours till destination

Percy folded the map and put it in his pocket. He swung his backpack onto his shoulder and walked out the shadows. When he was halfway to the opening, he called over his shoulder. "Yall comin?"

~2 hours later~

"Come on guys! We're here!" Shouted Annabeth.

They all shared tired and painful smiles. Their clothes were hanging on by the seems, threatening to fall apart.

They walked up to the door and was startled by a voice, that sounded very familiar to Percy.

"State your name"

One by one the gave their names. The door opened when Grover was finished saying his name.

It may have looked small on the outside, but it was big on the inside.

It had a laundry room, a kitchen, a living room, three bathrooms, and three bedrooms.

The bedrooms have walk-in closets, that were filled with clothes and shoes, that shrunk or grew to fit their body sizes.

The bathrooms were connected to the bedrooms. They were stocked with many bottles of their favorite shampoo, body wash, and conditioners. They had toothbrushes and tubes of toothpaste, hairbrushes, and deodorant. They had medicine cabinets filled with the food of the gods, mortal medicines, and bandages.

The kitchen was stocked with their favorite foods and drinks. There was a closet that looked like a pantry but was a secret room filled with weapons.

The living room had multiple video game consoles, a huge t.v, and many different movie genres.

"Yall two can share," Percy pointed to Grover and Luke. "The two girls can share the other. I don't share."

As the four out of five were relaxing in their rooms, Percy was being in the kitchen getting water.

When he came back to his room, he found a backpack on the bed with a note sitting on top of it and multiple piles of items.

"This is the second time a bag magically appeared"

He read the note.

'This bag is to replace the one you lost. It never runs out of space. You are forever welcome in this safe house. Take whatever you need.'

Percy put down the note and looked at the piles.

Each pile was from a god or goddess. The piles had two outfits, one pair of shoes, travel-sized toiletries, one water bottle, mortal medicine, one bag of ambrosia, one canteen of nectar, and a gift.

Percy's gift was a silver ring, that turns into armor when he wants it to.

The band went on his left middle finger.

Percy packed his pile into the bag and picked up the other piles and put them in front of their respective doors.

Percy raided the kitchen for non-perishable foods and drinks. He went into the weapons room and found an array of different weapons.

Swords, javelins, bows and arrows, daggers, knives, spears, gladius, spathas, scythes, axes, war hammers, shotguns, sniper rifles, pistols, flare guns, sub-machine guns, grenades, flashbangs, and Molotov cocktails.

He grabbed a Stygian iron spear, a Stygian iron dagger, a mortal steel dagger, and two silver hunting knives.

He took his weapons and laid them on the dresser next to his bed. He fished out his wallet and the pen and laid them with the other weapons.

He went to the bathroom and took a shower. He got dressed in some sweatpants and a loose crawled into bed and fell asleep.

A flash was seen in Percy's room. A hand brushed through Percy's hair, pushing it off his face.

"You're very special, little hero. You are one of the few, besides my children, to make me feel this overprotective over someone. Just hold on till camp."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's gift: A Yankee Cap that was invisible. From Athena.
> 
> Luke's gift: A Pair of Hightops that could fly. His shoes are his gift. From Hermes.
> 
> Thalia's gift: A Mace Canister, that could turn into a spear, and a silver bracelet, that could turn into a copy of Athena's shield. From Zeus.
> 
> Grover's gift: Reed Pipes and a music sheet, that would write the tune to a specific song that was needed. From Dionysus.
> 
> Percy's gift: A silver band (ring) that turns into armor when he wants it to. From Hades and Poseidon.
> 
> Yes, all of the weapons listed are necessary. It will come into play later on in the story.
> 
> This is basically how all safe houses in the future are gonna be based on, with different variations.


	6. "But instead, they walked on"

The past few days, the demigods have stayed in the house. Relaxing and enjoying the freedom of being a kid. But all good things have to come to an end.

Everybody was waking up as the sun's new rays were shining through the windows.

Percy had his head in his hands.

"It was a dream. Only a dream."

'Then why have you been having them for the past few days?' He thought

The dreams were only flashes of the same two scenes every night. Everything was blurry and happening too fast. The voices sounded so familiar. "I'm sorry." "I don't want your apology. I want you to stay with me. Stay for me, please." Then it would switch to the next scene with the same two people yelling at each other. "I had no choice." "I don't want to hear it." "They were gonna hurt you!" But the order of the dreams seemed so out of order.

"It's only a dream," Percy said, getting into the shower.

In the fashion of a seven-year-old kid with ADHD, he started thinking about who could be the voice.

Poseidon and Hades is an obvious no. He knows their voices already.

His dad's wife and son, Amphitrite and Triton, wouldn't help him. Neither would his papa's wife, Persephone.

Zeus, Artemis, Ares, Hephaestus he automatically knew couldn't be the voice for various reasons. Nor any females as it was clearly a male voice.

That only leaves three gods, Apollo, Dionysus, and Hermes.

"At least I've narrowed it down."

Percy turned the shower off and started to get dressed.

"Percy?" Luke called out.

"Bathroom. What do you need?"

"Breakfast is ready. Everyone agreed to eat and then leave." There was a pause. "Do you know why the gods gave us the gifts?"

"They probably decided to act like parents for once. And it's not like we can complain. We are on the run, we probably wouldn't last long without help."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Perce."

"Perce?"

"Um, yeah? Do you like the nickname?"

"Yeah Blondie, I do."

"Well, I'll see you in the kitchen."

"Sure sure."

Percy walked into the room and finished getting dressed. Pulling his shoes on and lacing them up. He looked at the floor-length mirror, he was wearing faded blue jeans, a sea-green tee, a black leather jacket, and black combat boots. His silver band, skull ring, and trident necklace were shinning in the light from their places on his body.

He attached the two silver hunting knives to the sheaths on the inside of his thighs. Put the stygian iron dagger in the sheath in the left boot and the mortal steel dagger in the sheath of his right boot.

He pocketed Riptide and his wallet, grabbed the spear and the bag next to the door, and walked out.

Everyone was up and dressed, eating breakfast. They all looked at him knowing that this was the last guaranteed moment they would be safe.

After everyone ate and ready, they left.

If they knew what was gonna happen in the next few years, they would have stayed in the safe house. Maybe they would have joked more, opened up more. But instead, they walked on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm so sorry for the very very overdue chapter. I could not figure out what I wanted to do with the chapter. I rewrote almost the entire chapter and scrapped so much stuff.
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone is being as safe as possible during these times. My family and I are going through some rough times right now and my mental health is not exactly as good as I want it right now, but I'm trying to get chapters rewrote, edited, and up as soon as possible.
> 
> Bye loves!
> 
> Find me on Fanfiction and Wattpad at BlackandBlueMascara.


	7. 5 Years Later

~ 5 years later~

Percy stepped out of the shadows and onto the porch of The Big House.

"Percy!" Dionysus called out. "You're home early."

"I mean, I can leave if ya want and come back later."

"You're so sassy and sarcastic for a 12-year-old, little hero." Dionysus smiled. "Come here and give your father a hug."

They hugged and pulled back. "Now why are you here earlier than expected."

"Da, it's the anniversary soon... Plus, papa and Phone were arguin' with grandma Dem again. And when I went to dads, Amy was yelling at him about some political event everyone has to go to. Including me!"

"I'm sorry, kiddo. You going to go see Luke?"

"And Annie, da."

"Of course, we can't forget about Annabeth. Nothing is going to happen with her around."

"Da!" Percy whined. "He doesn't like me like that."

"If you're sure, my child."

"You're as bad as Phone." He sighed, "Always talkin' bout how Luke and I were a thing and that I was just hidin' it from her."

Dionysus kissed his forehead. "You look horrible. Have the dreams been keeping you up?"

"The same two since 5 years ago."

Dionysus hummed in thought, "Go see Luke and Annabeth. I'm sure you kids would sleep better."

Percy nodded his head and disappeared again. This time showing up in the Zeus cabin, where he knew Annie and Luke would be. Especially with the anniversary coming up.

Thalia's death caused something in everyone to break. Grover blamed himself and worked harder to get his license. Luke threw himself into training and helping the kids not be defenseless. Annabeth learned as much as she could, which was a lot, as she was the daughter of Athena. Percy disappeared as much as he could while still staying in touch with everyone.

"Hi Annie, Blondie"

"Percy!" Annabeth jumped up, throwing herself at her brother in all but blood.

When Annabeth let go, Percy was swept up in another hug.

Annabeth wagged her eyebrows and Percy stuck his tongue out at her.

"Does Mr. D know you're here?" Luke asked when he let go.

"Yep, saw him first."

"Wait" Annabeth looked him up and down. "You are here early."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Annie."

"Rude, but seriously, why are you here?"

"I got tired of everyone arguing. Papa and Phone were arguin' with grandma Dem again. And when I went to dads, Amy was yelling at him about some political event everyone has to go to. Yes, I have to go too."

"Aww, poor baby!" Percy blushed when Luke cooed at him.

"When is it?"

"In three days. It's on Olympus if I'm not mistakin'. I believe they will be inviting some campers to go as a "field-trip"."

Annabeth gasped, "Do you know who?!"

"No," Percy smirked. "Besides I don't think they'd let a little 11-year-old in."

Annabeth hit his arm "Ow!"

"Luke, Annie hit me!"

"She wouldn't if you weren't mean to her."

"But I'm always mean." Annabeth hit him again. "Ow! Annie!"

"What are you gonna do about it?" She taunted.

Percy glanced at Luke, who nodded, and they both smirked.

"No, no. NO!" She squealed when they pounced on her and started tickling her.

"Stop.. st.. stop it!"

"What's magic word Hunny." Percy sang.

"Uncle."

"Wrong word." The tickling started up again.

"Percy and Luke are the best!"

"See that wasn't so hard!"

They all laughed.

"I love you guys."

Luke smiled. " Me too."

"Well, who doesn't love the wonderful Percy." He was hit again. "Ow! Fine, I love y'all too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a major time skip.  
> ~  
> The ages of our beloved heroes are:
> 
> Percy- 12
> 
> Annabeth-11
> 
> Thalia- 13
> 
> Luke- 14
> 
> Grover- Looks 16, but is actually 19.  
> ~  
> I just wanna say thank you for all the wonderful comments I've received. They really mean a lot, especially at this time with my mental health were I think my writing is horrible and that no one would want to read anything I write. I've cried plenty the past few weeks when someone would write a nice review or would go on a massive following binge, and I don't like to cry a lot.
> 
> But with that said, I hope you guys are being safe and healthy in these times. Mental health is just as important as your physical health.
> 
> Love you guys,
> 
> BlackandBlueMascara


	8. Political Party Turned Almost War

After a few days spent at Camp, Percy had to go to the political meeting that was being held at Olympus. All the Olympians, Hades, Hestia, the royal families of the gods, a few minor gods and goddesses were going to be there. Along with a select few children from Camp-Half Blood.

"Amy..." Percy whined. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because, Perseus, the royal families of the gods are to be in attendance."

"I'm a demigod."

"You are apart of this family. You are apart of Hades and Persephone's family. You are apart of Dionysus' family." Amphitrite smiled. "Percy, my sweet child, you may be a demigod, but you are apart of this family. You belong here as much as Triton does. I know that you and I have had a rocky beginning, but I love you like you are my biological child."

"I love you too, but I'm wearing jeans." Percy stood and walked out.

~

The meeting was just an excuse for the gods to party and show off their families.

Percy had just escaped the "Parent Show Off" between Dionysus, Hades, and Poseidon.

His name being called was what alerted him to the fact that the campers have arrived.

"Hey guys."

Luke, Annabeth, Katie, Clarisse, Travis, Conner, and Grover were the chosen campers to be shown Olympus.

"You look fancy, Perce." Travis grinned impishly.

"Don't think about it, I will kill you."

"Aww, man!"

"Enjoy the party, but, don't annoy the gods. It would be a shame if you didn't come back." And with that, Percy walked away.

"He's kidding right?"

Percy smirked.

~

The night was relaxed and filled with conversation and laughter.

The demigods mingled with their parents.

The Stolls and Luke, Apollo, and Hermes did pranks. Athena and Annabeth talked about architecture and books. Clarisse was with her father, which we all know how that situation is like. Grover followed Dionysus around a lost puppy. Katie watched as Demeter hounded Hades about the benefits of eating cereal. And Percy? Well, Percy was watching everything happen with amusement.

The moon was making its way through the sky. The night was as peaceful as it could get with a bunch of gods showing off, until,

~

"Perseus!" Zeus stormed towards him and was blocked by Hades.

"Calm, Brother."

"Calm, calm! You want me to be calm when your bastard stole my lightning bolt!"

"Brother," Poseidon warned. "Calm yourself before you regret it."

"Is that a threat, Poseidon?"

"Touch him and find out."

Zeus looked around and saw a clear divide between the gods.

Hades, Poseidon, Dionysus, Persephone, and Demeter stood in front of Percy. Triton, Athena, Hestia, Hermes, and Apollo stood behind them. Hecate, Thanatos, and a few other minor gods and goddesses.

The rest of the Olympians stood with him.

"Look around, Father," Athena called out. "There will be a war you have no chance of winning."

"The demigods-"

"Will most likely take our side. Father, you will not win if you touch him."

"You have until the summer solstice to find and return my lightning bolt. " Zeus waved his hand and all the demigods disappeared except for Percy. "If you fail, Nephew, there will be war."

"I'll see to it that I won't."

"Go. Good luck, Nephew."

~

Percy appeared in the middle of what looked like an argument.

"He can't leave camp without a prophecy."

"Lord Zeus said for him-"

"I will not let my son-"

"He has to go."

"I do not care!"

"Da!" Percy called out.

"Percy, child are you okay?"

"I'm-" Percy was interrupted by gasps all around them.

"The Oracle!"

The Oracle was a mummified woman, long dead but still kept in the mortal realm due to a curse.

She walked up to Percy and Dionysus. A green mist flooded the area as she spoke.

"The child of three needs the brain and the protector,

To go west, and face the god who has turned,

You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned,

To be betrayed by one you love,

And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end."

She then collapsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... It's been a long time. Life just sucks right now and school is gonna be here in about 3ish weeks. I have 3 Ap classes and I'm gonna have to do homeschool which sucks.
> 
> Anyways, I don't know when the next chapter will be as I will be focusing on editing a few of my other books as I've been putting that off by focusing on this book.
> 
> I have an 8 chapter book based on a prompt that you should go check out, its called The Murdered and the Saved. It can be found here on Ao3 and on Wattpad so go follow me at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> Be safe, drink lots of water, get some sleep. Be careful with everything going on out in the world. Love yall!


End file.
